


Masquerades

by FairfarrenAlice



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asgore and Toriel Might Be Endgame, Chara Is Conflicted, He's An Abused Child GET AT ME, If there's smut reader will have lady bits, Just Conflicted and Susceptible to Outside Influence, Multi, Not Good But Not Bad, Otherwise I'll probably just refrain from choosing a gender, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, idk - Freeform, uuuuuh I have no idea what I want to do with this story lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairfarrenAlice/pseuds/FairfarrenAlice
Summary: For as long as you can remember, you've shared your mind with six other voices - each with their own personality, but all (more or less) looking out for your well-being. You'd always thought they would be your only friends, but after you fall into the realm of monsters, you begin to question that...along with who you are.





	Masquerades

Life seemed fond of tragedies masquerading as blessings, and vice versa. The lovely voices in your head had helped you in school with arithmetic, but when the adults in your life heard you speaking of these multiple personalities, they’d quickly prescribed antipsychotics. They called it schizophrenia, and all though your thoughts grew muddled and slow, those voices never had gone away.

You simply learned to hide the truth from your “protectors.” Adoptive parents might have claimed they loved you just as much as biological ones supposedly did, but you’d found the government check they received early on. 

The years trudged on, a mediocre existence that consisted of keeping your nose as deep into books as it could possibly go and avoiding any and all interactions with your peers. Another thing you learned early on was just how cruel other kids could be, and it meant steering clear of them whenever you weren’t forced into group projects or mandatory social events. You preferred the company of calculus and AP physics books over the chatty, gossipy boys and gals you had the intense misfortune of attending school with. 

In the end, it meant going to great lengths to avoid even grad parties.

You had told your parents you were going for a hike up near Mount Ebott. Though you’d already dismissed their nurturing as greed, they seemed to show genuine concern for your planned trek toward the allegedly cursed land. Ever the rationalist, you shrugged it off and shrugged your backpack full of college textbooks onto your back. With a wave goodbye, you walked out of the house, and immediately hopped onto the hiking path just ten feet from your place - the perk of living on the outskirts of Ebott.

‘You act like they mean nothin’ to ya. You’ll miss’em, I’m sure of it.’ The voice - wispy, feminine, almost whiny - danced in your mind, causing you to only briefly paused. They, being a grand total of six voices that rang in your thoughts, always had an idea of what was going to happen to you. The way she had phrased it seemed to indicate she wasn’t going to be returning. Not dying, perhaps, given she had hinted at being capable of missing them...

Nibbling down on your lower lip, you pushed any concern out of your mind. The inkling of paranoia that resented the strange voices and the fear they had the habit of instilling in you discredited it enough, and allowed other topics to enter your train of thought.

College applications. Scholarships. Loans. Soon enough, you found yourself at least five miles into the trail and somewhere around 2000 feet above the elevation of your town. You turned around to look at Ebott from this distance, only slightly obscured by the verdant trees of the massive forest. Had you not grown to look at the place with mild contempt, it might have stirred a smile on your face. However, you only spared it a brief glance, before taking in your other surroundings more fully.

There was a meadow of brilliant golden flowers just within view, a sight that did cause your lips to twitch upward. It was the perfect spot to rest, and perhaps take a gander at the college level textbooks in your possession. 

Approaching it, your gaze darted over the area, realizing there was a slight dip in the ground. Being on the short side, you couldn’t quite see into it, but you made the assumption it was only a slight dip in the ground before it lifted up again. Nothing major. 

The voices had grown eerily silent, enough that looked around, as if expecting a serial killer or ferocious bear to pop out of the tree line. When nothing came, you continued forward, and made to sit down against a medium sized boulder. Or at least, that was your intention.

Despite the softness of the flowers - which elicited the slightest sense of guilt at trampling the perfect yellow flora - your foot caught on something, which sent you tumbling down towards the dip -

That most certainly wasn’t a dip, but a gaping hole in the ground. A sharp gasp escaped you, and your hands struggled to grab the part of ground that seemed to be abruptly cut off. It was no use, your reflexes too slow, and before your mind could fully process what was happening, you were in free fall.

As the verdant leaves flew up and up and out of your vision as you fell further into the darkness, your frantic, adrenaline-fueled mind couldn’t possibly conceive that this was for the best. That everything was going to be alright.

Unbeknownst to you, this was a blessing in disguise.

**Author's Note:**

> sOOOO I clearly have no clear direction I want to take this but a few ideas. If this picks up, I'll keep at it, and it will be a Sans/Reader story. 
> 
> Reader is an adoptive child with voices in their head. Social outcast by choice, they've gone through life in a haze.


End file.
